The Prince and the Pirate
by lifes-better-in-the-underworld
Summary: Valdangelo / leico / whatever you call it / Nico / Leo ... Leo is a pirate and captain of Argo II .. Nico is the prince and the next King of Italy .. what happens when the pirate kidnapps the prince ? / over a headcanon / for queerghostking / There will be new chapters!


Leo Valdez was young, but he had become the greatest pirate of the seven seas. He was the captain of _Argo II _and his crew were six trustworthy soldiers – Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Those were the most loyal people that Leo could find. He thought that they have secret affairs, but as long they served him well, he didn't care about their personal lives.

Leo had told everyone to come to his cabin. "Today we will attack Sicilia. That's a rich kingdom, and they have a young prince. If we kidnap him, they will give us a lot of money. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel can go and make some king of a scandal, so all of the knights and the peasants will be distracted. Percy and Annabeth are coming with me in the residence at the shore. I heard, that they're hiding the prince there. You two are going to clean my way, then I kidnap the prince. When the four of you see the signal, you must immediately come back here, to the ship. I don't want to leave reliable soldiers behind. Prepare yourselves, we're in Italian land in less than 15 minutes."

All of them nodded and went to change and take their weapons.

Soon they were at the Sicilia's shore. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were already in the residence's gardens. Leo nodded and Percy and Annabeth went straight into the palace. He walked between the tall grass and the bushes and stopped before the left stone wall, where the chamber of the prince should've been. Leo started climbing the wall, careful not to fall down. As soon as he was up, he jumped fast inside the chamber. And it was huge. It didn't have much furniture, but it was still more than Leo had ever had. He sensed movement in the other end of the room and quickly hid himself behind the curtains. He looked through the crack between the curtains and saw a boy, maybe a year younger than himself, with messy black hair. Leo noticed that was rich dressed. '_And that must be our prince_' Leo smirked and caught the curtain, as to pull it aside, but then he stopped. Just now, when the boy was closer, he saw the sadness in those dark eyes. Leo didn't want to kidnap the prince anymore. But he had to do the work. He would never disappoint his crew. Leo pulled the curtain aside and quietly walked to the boy, catching his hands behind his back, stopping him from moving. The prince tried to set himself free, but Leo's hands were strong, from the many fights he's been in.

"Stop moving, or I'll have to tie you up." The royal stopped, but Leo didn't let go. "You'll have to come with me now."

The dark-haired looked over his shoulder at Leo, "To where should I come?"

Leo smiled, "To my ship."

"Why should I come?"

"You're asking too many questions. If you don't cooperate, I'll have to carry out of here."

"But I'm not allowed to go anywhere!"

"Then I'm carrying you out!" Leo picked up the prince in his hands and walked towards the window.

"Don't tell me we're going to jump from there!" the eyes of the prince widened.

"Yes, we are!" Leo jumped off the window with the prince in his hands, who had closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Leo's neck.

"You're going to break my neck!"

"No! I'm going to die!"

"No, you won't! We're already on the ground and you shouldn't scream. I'm gonna call my crew and we're sailing off." Leo went to the gates of the palace and screamed, "We're sailing off!"

Percy and Annabeth ran out of the building and Leo started running after them. Percy took out his gun and shot in the sky.

"Why is he shooting?" the voice of the prince sounded a little bit scared.

"We have more people in the gardens. They must know, that the job is done. As I said, we're sailing off!" Leo could already see his ship and Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel running towards it from the opposite side. They met each other right in front of the ship and all of them climbed up. Only Leo and the prince were still down.

"Captain!" Percy shouted, "hand me prince and climb up! We must go!"

Leo looked at the prince and then at Percy, and handed the boy to his friend. Then he climbed on the ship.

"Captain!" Piper called, "The ship is ready to sail!"

"Good!" Leo got the prince by his arm and started pulling him towards his own cabin. "We're sailing off back to Greece! Don't waste any time!"

When the both were in the cabin, Leo locked the door and looked the prince in the face, "Tell me, what's your name?" Leo could see the fear in those eyes.

"It's Nico. Nico di Angelo."

„So, Nico. I wanna know, why weren't you screaming when I kidnapped you? Or kicking me? Or doing actually anything?"

"Because.." Nico's eyes moved away from Leo's, "I was tired of this place."

"Wait, what?" Leo was now confused.

"I was waiting for an opportunity to leave. And now I had it." Nico looked back at Leo's face.

"But, you're the next king of Italy. Why would you do this?" Leo couldn't believe someone would've done that.

"Because of my family.."

"What have they done to you? At least you have one..."

"No, I don't!" Nico's eyes were now full of tears.

"What do you mean?" Leo was even more confused now, but he felt something more. A feeling he couldn't name. and he was trying to find out what it was.

"My mother, the queen had died when I was a kid. I don't remember much of her. And.. my older sister was killed five years ago. And my father the king, expects to much from me. I just.." at that point tears e already falling over the handsome face of the prince. Leo felt sorry for asking so many questions. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm thankful to you"

"But you shouldn't be. I.. I just kidnapped you!" Leo wasn't expecting the conversation to turn that way. '_It's just a job. Everything will be over soon..' _

"What are you planning to do now?" Nico had stopped crying and was looking at Leo with a serious expression. Leo felt his own face burn, not knowing why, but he kept his calm.

"We're going to do an exchange: you against money from the king."

"No, please!" the sadness in Nico's eyes had returned. "I don't want to go back there!"

"I don't remember asking you!" Leo was now angry. But he didn't know to whom he was angry: to himself or the prince. "I almost lost my crew for the job! You should thank the Gods that my friends are still alive!" Leo got out of the cabin, slamming the door in Nico's face, leaving him alone. He went to the nose of the ship. That was the only place, where he could think, not getting distracted or disturbed by anyone. Leo wanted to calm himself down. And most of all, he wanted to know what this unknown feeling was. The wind was blowing in his curly hair. He felt worse and worse that he had acted like that. He decided to go and talk to the prince. He got up, but when he turned around, he saw the face of the prince right in front of his own, just 10 centimeters away.

"I'm sorry.." they both said at once.

"No, I.." Leo continued, "I shouldn't have acted like that. It's not your fault.."

"It's exactly my fault." Nico cut Leo off, "At first, I shouldn't have told you all don't really need to know it.."

"Will you join my crew?" Leo felt like he had dropped a bomb on a minefield, because Nico looked at him confused.

"Do I want.. What?"

"Well, you said you don't want to go back to the kingdom. So, I'm making you an offer – do you want to join me and my crew?" Leo felt his face heating up again, but he didn't change his expression.

"I.." Nico sank in his thoughts for a moment. "It's not like I have something to do. So, yes, I will join you and your crew. But I don't even know your name, captain."

Leo's lips curled up in a smile, "Leo Valdez."

Nico repeated the name in a quiet whisper and smiled.

"But I must give you some other clothes. You can't wear this stuff here. It'll get ruined. Come with me, back to my cabin and I'll give you some."

They walked back to the small cabin and Leo opened the chest with his, not so much, clothes. From there he took out a white middle-sleeved shirt, brown pants and knee-long brown boots.

When Nico put the clothes on, Leo looked him from head to toes and smiled,

"You'll need only one thing more."

Leo got off the scarf, that was on his head and tied it on Nico's hips. It didn't look like something special, just a black scarf with golden strings on it. But for Leo that was all that has left from his parents. He wasn't sure about giving the scarf to the prince, but he had a feeling he could trust him. Nico looked at Leo confused, but Leo just smiled at him,

"Now you look more like a pirate."

Nico smiled at the pirate.

"I must tell my crew about you." Leo continued.

"Tell them what?" the smile disappeared from Nico's face.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone anything you've said to me. I'll only tell them that you're a part of us now."

"Thank you, captain."

Leo chuckled, "Oh, please. When there's nobody around, call me just Leo. After all, I know your whole story. And someday, I may tell you mine.." Nico smiled again, which brought a smirk on Leo's face, "Let's go now.."

They walked out of Leo's cabin and Leo called his crew. When all of them came, he pointed at Nico, "This here won't be the prince to you anymore. Now he's a part of our crew. Percy, I want you to teach him how the things go here."

Percy nodded, but Annabeth didn't seem to agree much,

"And what's his name, then?"

"It's Nico."

After Nico had spoken those words, everyone moved their gazes on him. It was their first time hearing him speak. Annabeth stared for a few more seconds, but then she smiled,

"Welcome aboard, Nico."

Leo seemed to be happy, that his crew had accepted Nico that well, "You way return to your duties now. We'll reach Greek land in the evening. Percy, can Nico stay with you until we see land?"

"Aye, captain."

Leo nodded and walked back to his cabin. He wanted to be lost once again in the little world inside his head.

But then the ship was attacked. That drag Leo out of his world. He ran out of the cabin, only to see his crew fighting. On the left side of their own ship was another, smaller than theirs. He could see a girl and two boys jumping from the other ship to theirs. The girl ran straight to Nico and attacked him with her sword. Leo didn't waste a second more to think. He drew out his sword and ran to the girl, catching her hands and sliding the sword on her throat, careful not to hurt her.

"Don't you _dare _touch him!" he almost spat in her ear. "If you touch him once again, I'll cut off your head!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" the girl hissed, "I'm Khione, mistress of the North. And I won't take orders from some pirate." She pushed Leo's sword and span around, now facing him. Leo shot Nico a look. The prince looked terrified. Leo clenched his teeth and looked back at the girl,

"You're gonna leave my ship _now_!"

"Or else what, _captain_?"

"I'll burn you and your ship to ashes!" Leo was deadly serious.

But Khione only laughed, "Take a look at your crew. I'm sure you'll change our mind soon."

Leo slowly turned his head to his friends. They were fighting with the two other boys, that have attacked the ship with Khione. But the things weren't looking good. Piper and Hazel were lying on the ground, probably unconscious. Annabeth was helping Percy getting up. And the attackers were hitting Jason and Frank hard. Leo squeezed his sword tighter.

"What is it, _captain_?" he could hear the sly smile in her voice, "It seems like you're going to.."

Leo moved his gaze back to her, but the view surprised him. Khione was still standing there, but now she had a sword jutting out of the middle of her chest. Then the sword was pulled out and the girl fell down. Behind her was standing Nico with a sword in a hand. His expression was still terrified. Leo looked at him in amazement,

"You.. can.. fight with.. a sword? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.. didn't know myself.. I just.. moved on instincts.."

"You have very nice instincts, then" Leo smiled, "Now come and help me beat those guys up."

They ran to the rest of the crew and attacked the enemies like a team. The rest of the crew was looking at the both boys, and especially Nico, in amazement. They spun their swords, cut flesh and hit in such a perfect and synchronized way, which the crew has never seen Leo do with anyone. Soon the attackers lied on the floor, probably dead. Leo and Nico were breathing heavily. The others hung up the bodies and threw them in the water. Then Piper and Jason jumped to the other ship and got everything they found useful. After they were done, everyone was in the nose of the ship.

"That slowed us down. We can't reach Greece til the evening." Leo started, "We must stop in Cephalonia and spend the night there. We'll get to Athens tomorrow, when the sun comes up."

Leo then started walking to his cabin. But right before he could reach it, someone got his hand,

"Can we speak?"

_'Nico' _Leo thought. He really had to speak with him., "Yes."

They walked in the cabin and Leo closed the door behind his back. Nico started to talk,

"I'm really sorry for today. I.."

"What are you sorrying for? You did a great job. If it wasn't for you, I.."

"A great job? I killed three people!"

"Well, yes. If it wasn't for that, they would've killed _us._ You did a great job, Nico, don't harm yourself because of that."

There was a short pause, but then Leo continued, "I wanted to tell you my story. I think I can trust you enough."

Nico stared at him, but then nodded.

"I used to live with my father and my mother. They were mechanics. Father used to teach me how to do this or that. But one night.." Leo stopped here and looked in the fireplace, away from Nico, "One night, I don't really know what and why happened, but I woke up in flames. The whole house was burning. I quickly got up and got out of the house. I ran to Jason's house, since we were childhood friends and told him about the fire. He woke up his parents, but when we came back to our house, everything was burned and there were only ashes left. My parents.." At that point Leo's eyes were full of tears, but he refused to let Nico see him weak, "My parents died in that fire. I was about seven those days. Then, for a few years, I lived with Jason, his sister and his parents. But then, some things happened, and the three of us, including his sister, ran away. On our way, we met Annabeth and Percy. We were running away from anywhere. Few years later, we met Piper. And before a year we met Frank and Hazel. All of us were runaways. We stayed in Pireas, the closest port-city to Athens, and learned how to sail and fight. And, two years ago, we got this ship. It didn't look like it does now. It was a total crap when we got it. It took me three months to repair it. When I was ready, we sailed away."

Nico stood there, silent. He listened to Leo's story, without disturbing him, and Leo was grateful.

"I'm sorry." Nico finally said.

"You have done nothing to be apologizing about." Leo's voice sounded weak, and he prayed that Nico won't notice. But he probably had noticed it, because he came closer to Leo and hugged him. Leo felt even weaker and he let the welling tears fall from his eyes. "It was all my fault.."

"No. you were asleep. It can't be your fault." Nico held Leo tighter.

"I'm glad you're here, Nico."

Nico didn't answer. He just stood there, holding Leo. Leo could hear his heartbeat. It was slower than the one of the most of the people, but it comforted Leo. The tears stopped, but he didn't move away his head. He felt comfortable. But the unknown feeling was coming back. Leo was sure he felt it only when Nico was around or he was thinking about him. He decided ha'll go and talk with Piper about it later. But for now, he didn't want to move..

"You're so warm.." Nico softly whispered in his ear, pulling Leo away from his thoughts.

"I.. I can move away, if you want.." But Leo didn't really want to do it.

"No.. it's okay.."

Leo was grateful to all the gods, that were listening to him. They stayed like this for a few more minutes and then Nico spoke again,

"Are you feeling better now?" Leo could hear the note of worryness in the voice of the prince.

"Yeah.." Leo lifted his head and smiled at Nico. Nico smiled back and got up,

"I better get going. After all, you were the one, that made Percy teach me. Let's not make him wait."

Leo chuckled and watched as Nico walked out. He didn't move for a minute, but then he ran to find Piper. She was at the back side of the ship, resting and staring into the horizon.

"Piper, I need to talk to you in private."

"Yes. 'm coming." Piper turned around and walked with Leo back to his cabin. Once Leo closed the door, his face was serious,

"I need to talk to you about a feeling."

"You've chosen the right girl, then." Piper smiled.

"It's not funny. I think it has something to do with Nico. I get that feeling only when he's around."

Piper's smile got wider, "Describe me the feeling."

"Well, I.." Leo couldn't find the right words.

"Does your face heat up?" Piper helped him.

"Yeah."

"Has he ever been close to you or made a psychical contact with you, like a hug or something?"

Leo wasn't sure she should've know that, but he nodded and Piper smirked,

"You're in love, captain."

"Wait, what?" Leo wasn't sure he understood her words right, "But that can't be right. That's impossible.."

"You're wrong." Piper cut him off, "That's fully possible." Piper stood up from the table, she had sat on, "Is that everything, captain?"

"What?" Leo wasn't really listening to her, still trying to rationalize her words, "Ah, yes. Thanks."

When Piper walked out, Leo continued to stand there, movingless. He didn't know how to react. He wasn't even sure that this was possible. '_And even if this _is_ possible' _Leo thought, '_there's no way he could fall for me '_. Leo didn't want to think about this anymore. At least, for now. Jason knocked on his door and opened it, without waiting for an answer from his best friend,

"We see land, captain."

Leo nodded at him and got on the deck of the ship. He started ordering this or that, trying to get his train of thoughts as far from Nico as he could. But then, as he was ordering, his gaze fell on Nico and Percy. He stopped speaking and moving and just stood there, watching them for a while. Percy was holding Nico's hands, trying to teach him how to tie a knot or something. Leo felt then another feeling, like the one he had felt years ago when Jason's parents got him a dog. '_What had Thalia called this?' _The word slipped from his mouth in a whisper, "Jealously." He shook his head, '_No. That can't be true.' _He looked away and continued ordering his crew, but the scene of Percy holding Nico's hands wasn't getting out of his head.

When they stepped on the island, the sun was already setting after the horizon. Leo, Jason and Percy got four tents from the ship and got on the beach. Nico walked to Leo,

"Why are we stopping? Can't we spend the night on the ship?"

"We can, but Annabeth, Jason and Hazel refuse. They said, that they would do it only if it's really necessary."

"But.. there are only four tents."

"Yeah. I sleep alone in one of them. Seems like you'll be sleeping in mine." As soon as he realized what he'd said, the heat got to his face and he was quick to turn it away, so Nico wouldn't be able to see his red cheeks. "You should go and help Percy. I got this." Leo saw that Nico was debating with himself to go or not, but he left anyway. Leo started building his tent, not really thinking what was he doing. He just did what his instincts were telling his hands to do. The thought of sharing the tent with Nico wouldn't leave his mind even a second of rest.

When the tents were set, they made a campfire and Leo used all the food, which was left on the ship, to make a snack for himself and the rest of the crew. They ate and Annabeth asked what was he planning to do in the morning.

"We're going to sail to Pireas. There we'll decide what to do then."

"So, we're not taking any money for the prince?"

"No!" Leo's voice sounded rougher than he wanted, "He's a part of us now. We're not discussing this again." He quickly finished his food and went to his tent.

For a while, he just stood there, not doing anything. He felt sorry for yelling at his friends like that, but he couldn't _stand _someone speaking against Nico and he himself didn't know why. When a few more minutes passed (for Leo that felt like ages), Nico entered the tent on sat on the floor, facing Leo,

"It wasn't necessary you to do this."

"What do you mean?" Leo knew really well what Nico meant, but he just needed to listen to his voice for a while.

"I mean, yelling at your crew, because of me. You didn't have to do that."

"Who said I've done it for you? I just don't want misunderstandings on my ship." Leo was lying. But exactly _who _was he lying? '_Things are going to get nowhere if I keep acting like an idiot.' _For a

second, he could see the hurt in Nico's eyes,

"As you say, captain." As he'd said that, Nico turned his head away from Leo and lay on the floor, ready to fall asleep. His voice sounded emotionless, but Leo knew he had hurt him. Leo felt like a fool. He wanted so deep to apologize, but he couldn't find the right words. So he just lay next to Nico and tried to sleep..

But the sleep just refused to come. Outside the moon was already illuminating the beach. Nico had fallen asleep fast. In his sleep, he had turned himself towards Leo. '_And no wonder he's so tired' _Leo felt his lips forming a small smile, '_he had a long day.' _Leo was just staring at Nico, his chest moving from the in- and exhaling of the wet sea air; his black hair shining in the moonlight, that was making its way through the small holes of the tent; his lips, curled in a small sweet smile. Leo thought how hadn't he seen how handsome exactly Nico is.

All of a sudden, Leo heard a voice, which was coming outside of his tent. It was a girl's one, and Leo thought it had to be one of the girls, wanting to go on a walk or something. But then the voice came closer and closer, until the person was facing the cloth of the tent. Leo studied the shadow. The girl was tall, but it didn't look like Annabeth or Piper. _'What is that girl doing here? And, more important, who is she talking to?'_ Leo wasn't left more time to think, because the girl entered his tent. He had to shut his eyes, so he could listen to her words and understand why she was here. He heard two more pairs of steps, except those of the girl. She leaned over him and he could hear her voice loud and clear,

"Seems like we've found our prince."

'_What does that chick want from Nico?'_ Leo was about to jump at the girl and hit her through the face, but then the two other people, who were with her, walked in and took Nico on their hands. He woke up and told them to let him go, but one of them covered his mouth with his hand. Leo couldn't stand this anymore, so he stood and faced the girl,

"You will immediately get your hands away from the prince and leave this place!"

She looked Leo over and laughed, like he had said the funniest joke she'd ever heard,

"Don't make me laugh, _pirate._" She spat the last word. "You can't order me around. I already have orders, and I'm not going to follow others. At least until I get my money."

"As long as I'm here, you'll not gonna get out aliv.." but before he could even finish his sentence, something hard hit his head. It felt like it was the flat side of a sword. He fell on the ground, hitting his head even harder. Before he'd lost consciousness, he heard the girl's final words,

"We must get to Sami before those pirates wake up."

Leo's eyes slowly closed and he couldn't see or hear anything anymore..

* * *

"_Leo.." _

He tried to open his eyes or move, but his body didn't react.

"LEO!"

His eyes shot wide open and he saw Jason's face in front of his.

"Where is she?" Leo's mouth was dry and his voice sounded weak.

"Who?" Jason's face covered in confusion.

"That chick, who kidnapped Nico! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Calm down, bro. I don't know what are you talking about.."

"We must not let that bitch escape!" Leo quickly got up, but his vision blurred. Luckily, Jason caught him, before he could fall.

"Don't make any sharp moves. Just sit down and tell me what happ.."

"We don't have time for this, Jason! We must take Nico back from her!"

"From who? What are you talking abo.."

"There's no time. I'll explain while we run!"

"To where?"

"She said something like Sami.. Do you know where that is?"

"No. but let's ask Annabeth."

They got out of the tent and saw Annabeth and Percy, who were already gathering their tent. Leo got faster to Annabet,

"Do you know where Sami is?"

"That's on the other side of the island, facing Ithaca Island. Why?"

"We must go there immediately!" Leo started walking faster, ignoring Annabeth's question. Jason ran to him,

"What's up with you, Leo? What happened last night? Why isn't the prince with you?"

Leo didn't slow down, "A chick and two other people kidnapped him last night. I couldn't do anything, she hit my head hard. If I only was faster.." he quickened his pace and Jason hat to run, so he could stay beside Leo,

"How do you know they took him there?"

"Before I black-outed, I heard her saying, that she must take him there. Some kind of an order. I don't really know. I just need to take Nico back!"

Leo didn't care about anything anymore. His body was pounding in pain, he knew he could black out in every second now, but he didn't care. The only thought in his head was _Nico. _He just wanted to have him back. Or, at least, make sure Nico was alright and well. He kept walking faster and faster, and soon the walking became running. He felt the urge to hold Nico in his arms. _Now. _ He knew he had a long run to the other side of the island, but he was realized, that he was ready to _die _for Nico. He didn't even care if Jason was still following him, he didn't turn back. But soon, he felt the tiredness taking over him and he slowed. Jason finally got to him,

"Look what I found in the way. Wasn't that yours?" Jason handed him his old black scarf, that he had gave Nico. He stared at the cloth, not actually seeing anything, but Nico's face, covered in bruises and tears. He knew, that that was probably his imagination, but his body moved on its own – he grabbed the scarf from Jason's hand and wrapped it on his head. Then he started running once again. He had forgotten the tiredness, once he knew he was on the right way. He just kept running and running, even when he couldn't actually feel his legs anymore. Everything important now was _Nico. _But somewhere on the way, Jason put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him,

"You must rest for a while. There's no way they've gotten so far for a few hours."

Leo stopped running and fell on the ground,

"Hope you're right.."

They stood there for a few minutes, but Leo's hyperactivity didn't let him rest for even a second. His body was in pain, but his mind wasn't regarding that fact. He got up and started running again. He could feel his legs giving up, but his will wasn't on the same opinion. He swore he won't give himself a rest until he finds Nico and saves him from those bastards who'd stolen the prince from him. They ran a few kilometers more and then Jason stopped him again.

"What is it this time? I don't need a rest now!"

"No, stop. We're close to them. I can hear steps few meters in front of us."

"Pray all the gods, that that's Nico!"

Leo and Jason walked fast and quiet after the kidnappers. Soon they could see them before themselves. Jason pulled Leo in the tall grass, which was on the both sides of the way. They ran through the grass and jumped out right in front of the kidnappers. Jason and Leo hit the guys, who were carrying Nico. They fell unconscious on the ground and the girl drained her sword. But Jason and Leo were faster. They attacked like one and soon the girl was on the ground too. Leo picked Nico in his arms,

"We must get back as quick as we can. He needs a rest. And we must get out of this island."

Jason nodded and they walked back to their ship.

When they were back, Leo layed Nico on a blanket in one of the tents. '_How could I let this happen?'_ He removed Nico's bangs from his eyes and studied his resting face for a hundred time. He felt an urge to lean forward, but Percy entered the tent,

"You need a rest, Leo. Go sleep, I'll take care of him."

Leo stared at Nico for a little while, but then he got up and nodded at Percy. He went to the closest tent and layed inside of it. '_I should not let something like this happen ever again. I must protect him with everything I've got. After all,' _he sighted, '_I'm in love with him.' _He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. But every time he tried to clear his mind from everything, Nico's face popped up in his head. So he fell asleep with Nico in his thoughts..

* * *

Few hours later, Piper waked him up.

"You said we needed to get out of the island as soon as possible, didn't you?"

"Yeah." His thoughts were still a little fuzzy, but he managed to get on his feet.

When he walked out of the tent, he saw that his crew had collected all their stuff, except the tent he had slept in. Nico was on his feet, too, now helping Percy. Leo smiled, happy to see Nico back. He should have stared for a little longer than he wanted, because Piper patted him on his shoulder,

"You can help me with the tent, thanks for asking."

Leo shook his head and turned to help Piper.

When they all were on the ship, Leo ordered,

"We're sailing to Pireas. We'll be there 'til the sun sets down, if we don't have any obstacles in our way there.."

"But didn't you said, that we're not going to exchange the prince?" Annabeth spoke to Leo, but she was looking at Nico.

"Who said we were going to do this? Pireas is the closest port city to Athens. And we'll need supplies. I haven't said anything about the prince." Leo felt a little annoyed by that question, but, luckily, he was able to hide that. He walked to Nico and pulled him away from the others, "I know that's getting really oft, but I need to speak with you, again."

Nico's lips curled in a small smile, "Sure."

They went to Leo's cabin on the ship once again. Leo closed the door behind himself, but didn't turn immediately to Nico. '_You can do it, Valdez. You're not ruining this thing!' _He turned to Nico and found him staring at him with a smile. "What? Do I have something on me?"

"No." Nico laughed. It was a sound Leo could die happy to. "So, what is that you want to speak with me for?"

"Well.." Leo realized that he didn't have any idea how to say what he wanted. "You are a really nice person, Nico."

"Thank you. I can say the same for you.."

"The thing is, that I.." Leo didn't know what will happen after that. He was afraid, that he was going to lose Nico. But, as he sometimes did, he had to risk, "I got really attached to you."

"What do you mean with that?" Nico's face covered in confusion.

"I like you a lot, Nico." Leo dropped the bomb. For a second or two, he felt reviled. But then he saw the expression, which Nico was wearing. Something told him, that things weren't going to be good.

"I.." Nico spoke. Leo regretted his words. "I like you too, Leo. But I'm afraid it's not the same way you do." With those words, Nico turned his eyes away from Leo, as to hide something. Leo hated himself for confessing,

"Nah, don't mind it." He tried to smile, but the smile looked more like a broken line, than like a half-circle, how it was meant to. Nico didn't return his eyes back to Leo,

"I think I should go now."

"Yes."

He said nothing more and Nico left the cabin. Leo felt like that was the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life. He was a hundred per cent sure, that he wasn't supposed to do that. He regretted his words. He had lost Nico. He decided to go to the nose of the ship and calm his feelings. But right after he opened the door, he saw Percy and Nico right next to his door. He stayed still, wanting to hear what they were talking about. He heard Nico talking. He could hear the smile in his voice,

"… and then, when I woke up, I saw you by my side. Thanks for saving me. You're a hero, Percy!"

'_But that's not fair! I was the one, who was by your side! And I was the one, who had saved you!'_

"Thank you, Nico, but.."

"Ilikeyoualot." Nico had said that in one breath.

"What?" Percy said Leo's thoughts out loud.

"I.. like you.. "

"Look, Nico. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't the one, who had saved you and stayed by your side. I just happened to be there, when you woke up. Leo had chased after those people and he saved you. Sorry. I'm with Annabeth."

Leo was sure he wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, so he walked back in his cabin, silently closing the door. But he hadn't even reached the table, when Nico ran in, his face reddened and watered-eyed. Nico wrapped his hands around Leo's neck, squeezing hard,

"I'm really sorry, Leo. I lied. I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"Calm down, Nico." Leo wrapped his arms around Nico's body, trying to comfort him.

"No. it's not fair. I'm so sorry." At that point tears were falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"That's not true. I lied to you. I betrayed you."

"You haven't. Nico, calm down.."

"I'm in love with you. I just tried to push my feelings in the back of my head. I didn't want to believe them. I'm really sorry. I didn't have to lie. I wasn't supposed to. I've hurt you. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault.."

"No. it is. Just.." he had left without air. When he breathed in, he didn't spoke again. He just kissed Leo. Thanks to that motion, Leo was able to understand everything Nico was feeling. He answered the kiss, without really thinking what he was doing. Soon, they parted for breath, both redfaced.

"You're not getting away from me ever again, my prince."

"You have my word."

They both smiled and hugged each other once again. Leo was so happy, that no words could describe what he was feeling in that moment.

"You know, we must tell the others sometime."

"Later."

* * *

**A/N: **wohoho I actually wrote this thing! for a moment i got worried! it got really longer than i thought! but nvmd! hope you all like it! it took me more than 2 weeks and a few F's .. so yep... it's based on a headcanon of _queerghostking _in Tumblr. its for her! I must say that the places in this story are actually real (check them on Google maps) ... tried to leave them in character.. yup... *walking away with a grin on her face trying to hold her fangirling* ...


End file.
